Heat Wave Revelations
by Secrets-and-Smiles
Summary: Jack and Ianto have to have the obvious pointed out to them. Some mild sexual references. No spoilers.


It was hot, really hot. The hottest summer day Cardiff had seen in decades and people were taking the opportunity to walk along the bay eating ice creams and enjoying the sea breeze. They were unaware of a secret organisation underneath them, a secret organisation that was currently melting.

"Ianto!" yelled Owen,

"what?" yelled Ianto back irritably.

Owen held out his glass and Ianto sighed as everybody looked up hopefully. Ianto was starting to regret bringing in his blender and making iced lattes. It was only eleven in the morning and this would be his seventh round.

Jack watched as Ianto made another round of drinks and was enjoying the sight, Ianto had stripped off his suit jacket and the buttons of his waist coat were undone flapping slightly as he bent down to get ice from the freezer. His shirt sleeves were rolled up, exposing the creamy smooth skin of his forearms and he had loosened his tie revealing a long, kissable neck. Jack abruptly turned away as his thoughts were making him even more hot and bothered.

He looked down on everybody in the hub and saw how the heat was affecting them. Gwen had her hair in a high ponytail and didn't even have enough energy to flap ineffectually with a magazine anymore. Tosh looked slightly more frazzled, her hair beginning to curl a little and she had stripped down to her pencil skirt and a strap top. Owen sat in a t-shirt and shorts, the usual coldness of the autopsy room not keeping him from feeling the heat. Jack stripped his shirt and braces off and stood in his white t-shirt and trousers, god he could do with a nice cold shower. His thoughts then moved on to a hot naked Ianto in the shower with him and he felt warm and flustered again.

He smiled as Ianto walked in with two iced lattes and flopped into the chair opposite.

"It's too warm" Ianto moaned, sucking his straw,

Jack gulped as the image brought thoughts to his mind that he could really do without, it really was far too warm. The two men sat in companionable silence, drinking their drinks and trying to not let the heat make them want to hit Owen anymore than usual as his moaning drifted through the hub. Ianto finished his drink and wrinkled his nose at the feeling of his shirt sticking to his back,

"I'm just popping downstairs for a bit" he said.

Jack nodded and wandered downstairs with their empty glasses. A few minutes later Ianto reappeared, dressed in dark green three quarter lengths combats, cut off base ball boots and a black short sleeved t-shirt. Jack had to bite his bottom lip as the sight of Ianto's thin, toned hairy legs sent his pulse racing. He stifled a groan as Ianto reached for a clean tea towel from the cupboard in the kitchen and his t-shirt rose to reveal toned stomach.

Gwen looked up in surprise and said, "that was quick", Jack looked at her quizzically, "Ianto I thought he lived twenty minutes away but he's only been gone fifteen or so."

Jack frowned, "what do you mean?"

Gwen paused for a second, half wondering if the heat hadn't sent her mad, "well Ianto's changed clothes hasn't he?"

Jack grinned, "oh no, he just got them from upstairs." With that he walked off.

Gwen frowned in confusion, "Tosh, does Ianto keep clothes in the tourist office?"

Tosh looked at her as if she was mad, "no, why should he?"

Gwen nodded in Ianto's direction, "he's changed"

Tosh looked over and said, "well yeah, I suppose it is a bit warm for a suit." Gwen sighed as Tosh began typing away again.

About an hour later, Owen was demanding another drink so Ianto dutifully made his way around the group. Jack ventured down to get his, wanting to see a bit of the casually dressed sexy Welshman up close.

"Ianto" said Gwen, "do you keep clothes in the tourist office?" Ianto handed her, her drink and decided that the heat had sent her mad,

"no" he drew out slowly, "that would be weird really wouldn't it? 'Here have a postcard they're just past my boxers.'" Jack shivered at the image of Ianto's boxers draped over the postcard stand…that had been a good night. He snapped back into reality as he heard his name.

"It's just that Jack said that you got changed upstairs."

Ianto frowned and looked at Jack, "I meant underneath my office" Jack supplied. Tosh and Owen gratefully took their drinks and stared at Jack and Ianto.

"So you keep stuff in Jack's room?" asked Tosh.

Jack frowned a little, "well yeah it makes sense, Ianto has some stuff here and I have some stuff at his, so what?"

Owen grinned evilly, "so you're like a couple now? Kind of moving in with each other?"

The team all stifled a laugh as Ianto and Jack stared at each other in horror, only them two could move in together without realising it.


End file.
